


The Lights Flicker

by Giulietta



Series: AU Nonsense [12]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Ending, Choices, Extended Scene, Friendship/Love, Multi, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Hidden Scenes(?) to Red Light/Green Light]Memories do matter, especially to those who experience and remember them.... Good or bad.Morality also matters since it must be objective to create an accepted order. However, if morality is against memories would it not...?[ACTIVATE - RED/GREEN - DEACTIVATE]





	1. DECISION ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Experiment on writing style. Just know this is still X and Zero heavy.
> 
> I hope you read its companion story and not because of the tags. Xl
> 
> It won't make sense if you haven't read the story, I promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 of the story... [**Red Light/Green Light**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519682)
> 
> Depends which path you'll take. This will affect ending.

"So you'll forget everything after you've accomplished your goal?" Zero started the conversation, entering the elevator and pressing the button.

"Yes." X stepped inside after staring at all the decorations in the hallway, looking around the elevator this time. "Why do you ask?"

"The first time I met you..." Zero scratched the side of his chin, moving to a corner. "You were.... playful."

"The first area I entered was Blizzard Buffalo's area. I encountered a group of inexperienced hunters there. They made me realize that I needed to support them. Be... More mature?" X cannot recall anything but snow. 'Yes. Memories can change people, but decisions on what is right... should remain constant.'

 

"..." Zero looked down, waiting. "Are you angry at him, your creator?"

"Not sure. Maybe, he doesn't want me to hurt anyone? Maybe, he doesn't want me to get hurt by anyone? Or maybe, he doesn't want anyone to get hurt at all?" X looked at Zero. "However, I know that whatever happens to me will not change the course of time."

"I wouldn't know what my past self feels in forgetting everything and even now I am at a loss on how to feel." X scanned Zero, staring at his bulky hair. "It's surely not anger... I'm more sad than angry."

"Are you... Worried for me?" X raised his head to stare at the reploid's chest armor.  _He has chest lights. Why don't I have chest lights?_  "Has my actions harmed you in any way?"

 

"No. You... bother me." Zero muttered, not flinching as X stepped closer to his area. "Yet your presence is tolerable."

"What does that mean...?" X stood in front of Zero, scanning ocean blue.

"?" X leaned closer, curiosity peaking as he tried to understand the crimson hunter.

 

[Do you want something from me, Zero?] <\-----------> [Do you want to be friends with me, Zero?]


	2. Do you want something from me, Zero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE UP

"Do you want something from me, Zero?" The blue reploid asked, looking up at his brother's friend. "You don't seem to be working well when I'm around you. Is there anything I can do to help before I go?"

"I..." The S-Class Hunter's back bumped the wall, still staring at emeralds. "X..."

"What is it?" X asked, not sure why the blonde looked so worried and frustrated at the same time.

"I... Can we do something before you go?" Zero watched the smaller android step back. "If that's all right with you."

"All right." X beamed. "What is it?"

 

"Let me copy your memory."

 

"?!" X blinked, taking another step back. Zero wasn't joking. He looked really serious and concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do I have your permission?" Zero asked, this time being the one who steps forward.

"Sharing memory with someone is an intimate gesture." X took another step back. "You will see everything and I won't have control over it due to my inexperience. Why would I let you see and copy my memories? What use will it be to you?"

"Nothing. I'm doing this because we're friends and friends care for their friend's well-being." Zero replied, holding X's arm and tugging X forward. "The first time we met, you considered me a friend even when I'm cautious around you. You gave suggestions against the norm and were easily distracted on the smallest detail."

 

"But I don't remember that moment." X explained yet Zero continued, unconsciously pushing X to the door. "Even if our encounter lasted less than an hour, I learned to appreciate your general analysis. You forced me to seek better methods in executing my mission and training myself to be better."

"You're welcome then?" X said with a question mark, having both hands held by Zero.

"I... Want to return the favor." Zero admitted, staring at the smaller android. "I want to help you as much as I can."

"Z..." X is speechless. He doesn't know what to say since he really has no idea what sort of image he portrayed when he first came out.

 

"Don't you want to retain some of your memories?" Zero inquired. "I can store them for you until we meet again in the future."

"If we do this, Dr. Light might find out." X doesn't know what his father will do if he finds out.

"He won't find out..." [Zero is so close now, leaning down low enough to have their helmet gems nearly touch.] "Do you trust me?"

"I..." X can feel himself drowning in blue...

"Shall we start?" [Zero is coming closer and closer...]

"Z-z..." X whispers back, hands held from the sides.

 

_So close..._

 

_I can feel his breath on my face and..._

 

[INSUFFICIENT DATA]

 

"X... X?"

 

"?" X opened his eyes, curious. He blacked out? Why? The last thing he remembered is talking to Zero about his past actions, his creator and...?

"Zero." X responded back, looking at Zero oddly. "Did we do anything two minutes ago?"

"Who knows?" Zero shrugged, standing a feet away. X pouted.

 

"I want to know!" X tugged Zero's arm, puffing his cheek. 'Maybe he did something?'

"?" Scanning the android, X doesn't see any improvement or program taken from system. All he noticed is the blonde's smile. 'Why is he smiling? What is the reason of that look on his face?'

"You'll know when we see each other again." Zero pats X's head, smile turning more foreign.

'Warm? No. That's not it. Is that fondness?' X squinted. "If you say so..."

 

[The elevator door opened.]

 

"Don't die on me, Zero." X gave a semi-bow, smiling back at the silent reploid. "And please take care of my brother. I'd appreciate it if he wouldn't get hurt all the time."

"I'll do my best." Zero chuckled as X turn around and exited the elevator.

"We'll see each other again." Zero waved his hand. "Rockman X."

 

*Click.

 

"..." X watched the elevator number count down before looking up at the sky. "?"

"What's this taste?" X doesn't recall this odd flavor in his mouth, wondering even as he sensed his Creator's presence. 'It taste nice though...'


	3. Do you want to be friends with me, Zero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GREEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUR WAY

"Do you want to be friends with me, Zero?" The blue reploid asked, looking up at his brother's friend. "Your actions of defending me and keeping me safe looks like a suitable assumption that you are fond of me. However, time is short. Warbots are not easy to befriend so I ask if we could be friends."

"I..." The S-Class Hunter didn't move, staring at emeralds. "X..."

"What is it?" X asked, not sure why the blonde looked so worried and frustrated at the same time.

"We have always been friends..." Zero watched the smaller android step back.

"R-really?" X blinked five times in rapid succession, surprised. "But we barely met."

 

"Most of my comrades don't last long." Zero admitted and X knits his brows.

"Then I am your..." X checked the types of friends he could be for the crimson hunter. Rock is probably Zero's best friend, seeing that they have the longest time together. He also can't miss out the fact that Rock and Zero work in the same organization... But some of Rock's memories and labelling still sees Zero as a mentor figure? Teacher friend? Friend teacher? X pushes the thought aside. He doesn't have knowledge about the outside world and can only offer his honest opinion. Even then, his answers could be deviant to society and will not help Zero at all.

"Hmmm~" X crossed his arms, puffing his cheek. There's also the issue where they find certain points of commonality in understanding the situation, not having much conflict other than directive. Since he is the archetype of all reploids then one of models from his blueprint will surely have taught Zero the changes in standards and human practice.

"Huh." X placed both hands on his hips, exhaling from his mouth. "I don't have any evidence or fact to state what sort of friend I am to you."

"It doesn't matter, but what do you see me as?" Zero wondered and X declared. "A temporary brother-in-arms who acts like a deux ex machina."

 

"Will you befriend me because of that?" Zero made X frown.

"No.." X isn't sure what reason to hand out. A reason that sounds well-thought. "I..."

"..." X covers his face with his hand, partially raising his finger to look at indifferent blue. "Is it wrong to want a friend?"

"No." [It sounds like Zero had to research intensively on what the status  **friend** entails.] "We're friends starting today, agreed?"

 

"Yes." X smiled.

"Even if you forget me" Zero muttered. "I'll always consider you as my comrade."

"Please help me remember as well?" X joked. "It wouldn't do well if all the times we spent together were to fade. However, if the roles were to be reversed then I will help you remember the good memories, Z."

"I wouldn't mind remembering everything." Zero answered and X laughed. "Before you leave, I want to give you something."

"Hmm?" X watched Zero pull out a beam saber. It looks different from the usually manufactured ones but still the same regardless.

 

"I want you to have it." Zero offered it to X.

"Beam saber?" X took it from Zero's hand, examining the item. No tracking device, but it resonates with his X-buster system.

"I made-" Zero immediately adds. "a spare so you can have it to protect yourself. In case your buster fails like that time with Volt Catfish."

"?!" X activates the blade, seeing a bright blue ray.

"..." X looks up at Zero _who took a step back to lean on the wall_ then back at the light.

 

"Do you like it?" Zero asked and X gave a smile.

"It's my first gift from a friend. Of course I love it." X deactivated the blade, beaming at Zero. "Thank you Zero."

"I will now call this Z-saber~!" X cheered and he heard Zero chuckle.

"Really now?" Zero remarked. "All because I made it?"

"Yes." X nodded eagerly, checking out suggestions online on what offerings he can give to a warbot.  _Something useful at the very minimum._  "I promise to give you a gift once I'm ready to be deplored into the outside world!"

"You don't have to." Zero makes that face, causing X to tilt his head.

 

"Eh? Why?" X pouted and Zero replied.

"I like seeing you smile." Zero watched X freeze in place.

"What?" X could not comprehend. 'A reason not in the list of rational explanations of exchange, especially uttered by a combat-based android.'

"You are right with your observations. Even if it's just a short amount of time, I have grown to like you." Zero sighed, also bothered that he said an unreasonable thing.

"What?" X repeated, unable to process the info thoroughly. X answered, mechanical and yet innocent as well. "Impossible. Though I understand reploids to being more discerning in relationships with the circumstances and restraints imposed on them, relationships cannot be formed in a matter of hours."

"I know what you mean." Zero avoids his gaze, staring down. "Humans take two days to forge any semblance of friendship."

 

"Does that mean..." X takes a while to determine the reason. "I make you feel good?"

"!!!" Zero looked back up immediately, surprised at the question.

"I-I mean!" X grew a little flustered, glancing at the wall instead. "Not in a sexual or romantic way but in general."

"..." Zero didn't respond at first but when he did, he said. "I don't know."

 

[AN INDECISIVE COMBAT-BASED ANDROID]

 

"Can't I make you happy?" The crimson hunter has that look. A facial expression exactly the same with.... The first Lightbot bidding goodbye to him before leaving the basement.

'Utter content with a tint of regret and hesitation.'

 

"?!" [Sapphires shrunk.]

 

"I want to make you happy too, Zero!" X confessed, standing too close to Zero. 'How is his hand warmer than mine?'

"But when it's necessary..." Somewhere in him, X can feel something tugging his wires to make this promise. "We must sacrifice what we hold dearly for the sake of everyone."

"X..." Sapphire eyes darken, Zero's lips parted to utter the smaller android's name. "That's a horrible way of thinking."

 

"W-what?!" X gasped. "Is it not humans who created reploids and sought for their aid? Is it not humans that reploids find purpose and meaning into their existence? Yes. A coexistence between two races is a goal I would die for. What are you fighting for?"

"Your faith in humanity and reploids Is ethereal." Zero sighed.  _His tone sounded different from the usual. What emotion is that?_  "As for me? I have yet to find an answer to that question. I'll get back to you when we meet again."

"You'll surely find it as you help everyone." X reassured.

 

"Hn..." Zero gives a quick smile, commenting. "You're contagious."

"No I'm not." X rebutted. "In fact, I'm considered to be Dr. Light's perfect virus... counter-measure? Not sure but that's what father labelled me as."

"Innocent." Zero closed his eyes, sounding smug. "And curious."

"Is that a compliment?" X wondered and Zero's smile widened. X offered, finally processing the ideal present given his limited resources. "I have it."

 

The elevator door opened.

 

"Before I go" X used one arm to loop around the head with his hand holding the other side of Zero's face, pulling him down to face level. "Here's my gift."

"Wait. What are-" Zero wasn't able to continue.

 

[DATA RECEIVED]

 

"I installed an application in case you enter a virus-infested area." X drops his hands, taking a step back. "It will be helpful since you'll be able to detect the strain of virus entering your system. It's something I have also created-?"

"Zero?" X noticed the reploid's blank eyes. "D-did you crash?"

[No comment.]

"Ah. He did." X leaned forward to check on his status, pulling back again. "Ten minutes."

"Of course he'll experience shock from the transfer." X placed a hand below Zero's neck and earpiece, frowning as he walked out of the elevator. "I should request for an update from Dr. Light regarding the methods of file transfer."

"Well..." X turned to look back at the immobile reploid. X smiled, hoping Zero hasn't fully crashed. "Bye Z!"

  

*Click.

 

"..." X watched the elevator number count down before looking up around the rooftop.

"That was fun~" X hummed as he walked towards the center with his gift. 'I hope Dr. Light will let me keep this.'


	4. If you chose [GIVE UP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris' death affects Zero more than it should have...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other perspective.

_The data copied from X..._

 

[NEO ARCADIA]

 

_It's an innocent dream with a blood-stained carpet at its entrance..._

 

'Is X capable of enacting this plan all by himself?' The crimson hunter pondered, resting his back on his chair with his legs crossed. 'A plan that requires patience and manipulation with violence as the last resort to obtain leadership over both races...'

 

(X, a general and emperor?)

 

"What if..." Sapphire eyes narrowed, hands gripping the edge of his armchair. 'What if I help X build his utopia?'

 

'What if I build Neo Arcadia instead... for X?'

 

'Then X won't need to work anymore. He can live his life..' Zero pondered, watching the sky outside his balcony. 'I want to make X happy. I don't want him to get hurt. He's too innocent. I don't want to lose him like...'

"..." Zero doesn't want to think about her now. It's painful. ~~His beloved flower~~. The incident is fresh in his memory. The Zeroth Unit Commander is browsing X's memories solely to ease the pain and the nightmares that haunt him.

 

_A dream where he and X laughed and discussed everything under the sun._

 

The responses of X in his dreams is exactly what X would say to him in real life. However, not all topics are covered. There are times when X vanish on topics involving a certain human sport or a holiday. There are also times when Zero decided to experiment on the copy he obtained from X.

...To push the reploid down and strangle X.

...To confess and hear X's response to his proposal.

...To punch the reploid's stomach and watch him fall.

...To offer X a drink and see whether he could get intoxicated.

...To tear X's armor and pluck the core out of the body.

...To hear and see X's response when he's covered in blood.

...To hold X close and whisper words of praises.

And X would vanish, not utter a sound or give those expression-filled looks he usually does.  ~~Can X do it?~~

 

It was only a matter of time until Zero's system gave a number of negative possibilities.

... A choked sound, failing to claw Zero's eyes.

... A smile before X rejects Zero.

... A look of betrayal.

... A shake of X's head before walking away.

...A scream before unconsciousness.

... A step back before running away.

... A push with a disturbed look.

**Zero found it hard to believe.**

 

X doesn't understand suffering or the importance of life. X won't mind trying new things or accept an attack so willingly. X is pure. X doesn't know what he wants for himself.

'Isn't that why I understand X so well?' Zero thought, closing his eyes. 'Understand X more than anyone else I've met in my time as a Maverick Hunter.'

 

_His system wants him to terminate X._

 

[ROCKMAN X]

 

_Yet Zero couldn't muster the willpower to abhor X, his brave, curious and innocent friend._

 

'I want to hear his voice, the way his eyes adjust and scan it's surroundings, his opinion over the most petty of matters, the way he moves towards my area...' Zero opened his eyes. 'I want X to stay by my side. I want X to focus on me and help me govern his utopia. I want X to be happy because of me.'

 

(X is his dream catcher; his  ~~caged~~ little blue bird.)

 

"..." Zero paused, receiving a notification from the Command Room.

It's been months since... The Repliforce incident. The most they have done is sweep the area and retrieve anything to restore the fallen reploids.

The new Commander, Signas, was told to keep things low for the moment. All Zero could think of is how... Things could have turned out differently if humans had not interfered with reploid affairs.

 

' ~~ _Is that so?_~~ '

 

"..." Zero imagines what would have happened if X were here.

'X would have gotten along with her.'

Maybe..

The two would have been friends.

'Maybe, X would have persuaded her not to...'

 

Silence.

 

"I want to see you." Zero murmured, no longer satisfied with a copy of memory. He wants to speak to X separate from his being. 'I want...'

'I want to make sure you're safe.'

'...No one will harm you'

'...No one will make you cry'

'...No one will fight you'

'... ~~No one but me~~.'

 

* * *

 

It's decided then.

 

[Zero will build Neo Arcadia for X.]

 

...A utopia where humans and reploids can coexist.

...Zero can revive his comrades and also keep them safe there.

...Light's plans did state all this to be possible.

... True paradise? Very well. All Zero has to do now is wait for the right opportunity.

 

'I have to be patient.'

 

*Ding!

 

'Another notification.' This time, it's from Rock. Zero stood up, ready to start the day.

 


	5. If you chose [YOUR WAY]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero gets to talk to someone other than himself.

_The beam saber he gave X..._

 

[Z-saber?]

 

_It's custom-made, but not as strong as the beam saber he's using..._

 

'Maybe I should have given X something else.' The crimson reploid thought, sprawled on his bed. After Doppler's incident, the crimson hunter ordered a bed to be placed beside his recharge pod. A blue comfy bed with soft pillows as decor. 'Maybe **reassuring a place to stay** is a better gift?'

 

'No... Rock would take him in..'

 

"Hm.." Zero turned, arms holding a long hug pillow.  ~~Why did he not like that idea?~~ The ones who've seen this bed are the two human movers, Iris and Rock. It was because of Iris that he bought more than two pillows. It was because of Rock that he bought this soft blanket.

 'I'll just make another one for him...' Zero pushed the recent memories away, preparing to sleep. It's been two weeks since the Repliforce incident and Zero lost the capability to shut down at will. A malfunction Zero refused to let doctors diagnose, Zero found out that sleeping on the bed solved the problem.

 

However...

 

Zero keeps remembering his times with X. Literally with the avatar. The nightmares (or night terrors? It's more of a bad case of data recovery in his system) toned down, but X's program in his head made Zero feel warm. Its actions reminded him of something... Of someone... Someone that's gone.

  

> _"If I bothers you so much, why not delete our memories together?" The avatar of the virus reading app suggested, bearing X's expression. "I can change my appearance... if you want?"_

 

'Delete...' Zero pondered, listening to the sound of Dr. Cain's wall clock. 'Why should I? It is these memories that help shape who I am today...'

"..." Zero doesn't want to think about those nightmares. It's painful.  ~~His inevitable destiny~~. Zero doesn't want to understand why he dreams of terminating Rock. Tearing his limbs and watching the flicker of light vanish from his partner's eyes.

  

> _"This cannot be deleted. They are your core memories." A tilt of the head, emerald eyes staring down at the host. "Sorry... Zero."_

 

Fortunately, Zero can control his sleeping pattern. The Zeroth Unit Commander knows it's unhealthy (not defragmenting or segregating this week's data or updating his back-up data), but his duties gave him an excuse to constantly be on alert. Resting on the bed may be inefficient in recharge (plugging the wire to his earpiece), but at least Zero gets to speak with an artificial version of X and avoid all those negative memories.

' ~~What will you do if Rock dies?~~ '

'What are your hobbies?'

' ~~Do you remember me?~~ '

'Why do you like sweets?'

' ~~When will we meet again?~~ '

'Where do you want to go when you're free?'

' ~~Can I help you with your mission?~~ '

Wearing a blue cassock, the blue program would answer all his inquiry with sparkling emerald eyes.

 

> _"What are you trying to do?" The program laughs as Zero bang the transparent wall with his fists. " Are you stressed? Did something bad happen?"_

 

The program promised that X is obtaining the data exchanged between him and it. It would sit on the floor, stored in an invisible container with no exit.

' _Is Rock doing well?_ '

' _Reading, observing, talking, listening...? The rest will follow~_ '

' _Why are you looking at me like that?_ '

' _I'm hungry... I hope cocoa won't go extinct by the time I return._ '

' _Zero? You slept early today! Did the Council irritate you again?_ '

' _I wonder what Dr. Light plans for me..?_ '

' _Have you found your purpose now, Zero?_ '

Zero could have been contented with the program X gave him... If it weren't for the fact the avatar keeps resetting its memories.

 

Zero doesn't even know if Dr. Light can read whatever they talked about.  ~~If X doesn't receive whatever he's promising then that AI might as well get encrypted.~~  Can't Dr. Light just let him talk with X without any impediments?

'There is something about X that comforts me.' Zero thought, closing his eyes. 'X must be therapeutic...'

 

* * *

 

" _Another early rest?_ "

 

[ **ROCKMAN X** ]

 

"No missions available." Zero shrugged, walking towards the virus detector. Sitting down, Zero observed the program. "Maverick outbreaks declining."

" _What do you want to talk today?_ " The navi decides to fall to the side, resting the visual clover field.

"I just want to hear you talk." Zero answered, smiling when the program stretched its arms. The mindscape altered from an empty white to a clover field. X did want to see the probability of finding a four-leaf clover so Zero randomized it. Unfortunate how they learned few minutes later that X cannot escape its invisible container. Zero could remember the program's expression vividly. 'It acts just like X, even crying and apologizing for nothing.'

  

" _Hmm~_ " X squinted, curious what Zero's thinking. " _Have you loved selfishly, Zero_ _?_ "

 

"..." Zero paused, recalling the angelic laugh of his past operator.

> It's been months since... The Repliforce incident. The most they have done is sweep the area and retrieve anything to restore the fallen reploids. The new Commander, Signas, was told to keep things low for the moment. All Zero could think of is how... Things could have turned out differently if humans had not interfered with reploid affairs.

"I have." Zero answered and he noticed X sit up. Zero imagines what would have happened if X were here. 'X would have gotten along with her.'

" _How was it like?_ " X asked, pressing its hands flat on the floor as the program leaned forward. " _Is it true?_ "

" ** _Is it true that the experience is like no other?_** "

"X.. For my sake, don't fall in love." Zero looked down at the clovers, unwilling to talk about her now. "Not until you're prepared to lose everything."

 

Silence.

 

" _Zero..._ " The program called out, but Zero refused to look at it. " _Do you regret loving? Do you regret giving your everything to your significant other? Do you regret meeting that someone?_ "

" _ **Do you think... It would be best to delete everything regarding that someone to end the pain?**_"

"No." Zero answered without any remorse. Those times he spent with her... with Iris... How could he simply delete them? "It's just..."

"I feel like I failed her." Zero should've noticed. He was too focused on the general picture that he forgot what was dearest to him.

" _If you went back in time, would you have done things differently with her?_ "

"I..." Zero thought about it. Would Iris have changed her mind if he had persuaded her thoroughly? Would she have not sacrificed her life if he had managed to spare Colonel's life? No. Colonel would have fought to the death. No. Even the General confessed that Iris need not have sacrificed her life back there.

"Yes." Zero answered. "I would. I should have taken care of her. I should have known better."

" _Saved progress._ " The program answered, sitting seiza-style with emerald eyes glowing.

" _I assume the female is a reploid. Why not revive her?_ " The program suggested.

 

"I can't." Zero shook his head, his chest hurting as he answered. "Iris... ~~She won't be the same without Colonel.~~ She needs her twin unit to function properly. Her twin unit... (Zero clenched his hands.) Has been confiscated and scrapped before I could save him."

 

* * *

 

" _Condolence..._ " The program finally answered after ten minutes. Zero didn't mind the pause. It meant the data was being sent to X. " _I am afraid to say... You may encounter the remnants of the Repliforce members as well as those who were disgusted with your ex-Commander's decision._ "

"You've researched it?" Zero looked at the program that smiled.

 

" _Not me. The real me._ " The program watched the reploid move forward in anticipation. " _Yes. It seems I have finally managed to store the memories in the deepest facets to my hard drive. It will take a while until I will remember everything though.. Currently, the real me is analyzing the stored data. I am ghastly bored._ "

"To what extent will you recall?" Zero urged, irked when his helmet gem hit on the invisible barrier.

" _I will remember everything of course._ " The program added with a frown. " _However, it is prone to overwriting from other applications.. Please do not change for the next few years thank you._ "

"I can't assure you that." Zero sat back down, knocking the barrier. "When will you come out again?"

" _I do not know._ " The program glitched a bit. " _Dr. Light says something terrible will happen soon..._ "

"That would be?" Zero knows AIs shouldn't be that intelligent as to know what the future contains. They can only calculate and predict based on their analysis and its original owner's memories.

 

...

 

" _I do not know._ " The navi heaved. " _I'm sorry. That's all I have for today._ "

"It's fine. You did your best." Zero changed his sitting position, spreading his legs apart and raising his knees not to touch the ground. He placed both hands behind his back and at the side, tilting his head back to hear something pop. 'What was my creator doing when he made me?'

" _Uhmm..._ "

"What is it?" Zero raised his head, looking at the sorrowful avatar.

 

" _Zero...?_ " A small smile that Zero knows all too well.

"No." Zero denied and the program placed its white hands on the transparent wall.

" _Don't worry. The application will function even without me. I just have to be full to understand Neo Arcadia._ " The program promised, smiling at Zero.

"Neo Arcadia?" Zero hasn't heard that term before.

" _A plan created by Dr. Light. I will be the architect or the ruler? I'm unsure really._ " X laughed lightly. " _But_ _I'm sure we'll see each other again! I just have to go now. Don't you want me to remember you fully?_ "

"I do but ~~I'm not ready to see you go.~~ can't I help?"

 

[The clover field loses color.]

 

" _You cannot..._ _Be patient. For me?_ " X closed its eyes, giving that cheerful smile towards the lonely reploid.

"I'll wait for you..." Zero agreed, even when everything turned back to white.

" _Thank you, Zero._ " The program vanishes.

 

[Back to white.]

 

"..." Zero held his chest, confused. His chest is aching. Why? He's sure to see X again ~~. It wasn't like his hasty decision to terminating his loved ones~~  so why did his chest hurt?

'The answer will come to me eventually.' Zero stood up, ready to wake up and begin his night patrols.

**Author's Note:**

> Connected to: [**Red Light/Green Light**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519682)
> 
> Will probably contain its sequel but there will be branching paths.


End file.
